Shinjuku massacre
The Shinjuku massacre 'was a killing spree committed by 'Shion Izumi, taking place on Shinjuku street. Shion does so while disguised as a black man wearing a large hoodie, carrying a massive array of firearms in a bag strapped to his shoulder. Shion does so in order to gain re-entry into the Gantz game. Preparation for the Massacre Gantz sends a small black ball to Shion when he senses his return to Tokyo. Through this he communicates with him. He informs him that he is upset that he has been getting so many inadequate hunters, and that he would like a stronger team.Gantz - Chapter 120 He speaks to Kei Kurono beforehand, warning him about the massacre he is about to commit and telling him to kill him if he wants it to stop. Kurono is unable to do so, however.Gantz - Chapter 120 The Massacre On the day of the massacre, Shion disguises himself as a black male wearing a large hoodie, creating somewhat the illusion that he is a foreigner. On his way to Shinjuku street by train, he meets a young man who asks him whether or not he plays sports. Shion then tells him to follow him, promising he will show him something cool.Gantz - Chapter 122 When exiting the train, Shion and the young man enter the street of Shinjuku at 10:00 am. Shion suddenly pulls a handgun from his bag, the young man asked if it was an airsoft gun.Gantz - Chapter 122 Meanwhile, Izumi was seen heavy breathing before finally shooting his first victim, terrifying the young man and everyone around him.Gantz - Chapter 123 Shion then proceeds to shoot everyone around him and begins hunting down the fleeing civilians using a sub-machine gun from his bag, killing the young man in the process.Gantz - Chapter 124 During the massacre, Shion himself is close to being killed several times, firstly when he is approached by Daizaemon Kaze. Carrying the body of a deceased man to protect himself from Shion's bullets, Daizaemon manages to reach and overpower Shion without much effort.Gantz - Chapter 126 As the crowd cheers, Kaze almost manages to strangle Shion, only to be shot in legs and killed just before being victorious.Gantz - Chapter 127 Moments later, Shion is faced by Hiroto Sakurai and Kenzo Sakata who used their psychic powers to stop the incoming bullets.Gantz - Chapter 128 While Shion manages to shoot and kill Kenzo before he is able to get closeGantz - Chapter 129, Shion is almost killed by Hiroto's ability to destroy internal organs using his powers and is almost dropped to his death, only managing to save his life by shooting Hiroto in the head before he reaches too great a height.Gantz - Chapter 130 Aftermath The Shinjuku massacre caused the death of more than 150 people. 22 ended up in room along side Kurono and Izumi. chapter 135 page 81 The Gantz manual says 372 were dead. A television report seen briefly in chapter 164 states that 387 people were killed or injured by the gunfire, which would mean that 372 ended up dying with 15 surviving with injuries. This same TV report states that the perpetrator remained unidentified and at large, meaning that authorities never managed to link Shion Izumi to the crime. One boy in Kuronu's class said guess it was a terrorist and another said he heard it was a foreigner. Once inside the Gantz room, a message is displayed: "Everyone's been so weak lately... That's why I wanted to bring the strongest people here..." Chapter 135 page 84 Notable Deaths *Reika Shimohira *Hoi Hoi *Daizaemon Kaze * Yoshikazu Suzuki *Hiroto Sakurai *Kenzo Sakata *Kouki Inaba Trivia * In chapter 124, page 10, Kurono calls Tae. His phone says it is 15:53, even though the Shinjuku massacre takes place at 10:00 am. References Category:Events